The Ice of The Flame
by Bittersweet Nanny
Summary: Rewritten; Pitch Black has grown a new ally, and is more powerful than ever, which forces Man in The Moon to choose another Guardian, and the whole universe falls apart when Queen Elsa turns out to be the one who has caught his very interest.


**A/N:** _Hello, friend! This story's plot is quite similar to **Fallen Shadow'**s, so it's **almost like a rewrite**, but not... entirely. Dear pear, I hope you're not considering me a **spamtroll** by now... but it's all about the passion, right? Right! And to everyone who hasn't read Fallen Shadow (I'll probably be **discontinuing** it): Just imagine that everything in the **Frozen movie happened, and everything in the RoTG movie happened**, but at the same time. Done imagining? Splendid! This story will contain a** little** bit of **Jelsa**, and a little bit of **PitchxElsa**. **Do read and review.**_

* * *

_[1]_

It was a strangely haunting, beautiful night. Pitch glanced at the sky, thinking that it reminded him heavily of a striking, dark beauty, wearing small, glittering diamonds all over. Like a thick, navy blue blanket, covering the earth and shining in all the right places. Pitch found it a bit breathtaking, actually. And he did in fact not find a lot of things breathtaking. But impossible was it not to stare at it, for it was so enchanting, and mesmerizing. But if it was something at all that Pitch adored more than the dark, it was the _fear_ that came with it. Little children enjoyed dreamily watching the stars alright, but when they weren't struggling to keep their pretty, innocent eyes off the cobalt sky, they were afraid. They didn't enjoy the darkness all that much. They were frightened by what might be hidden inside it, they were afraid of the unknown.

Pitch's mouth corner twitched. It was his life to make children scared. _He_ was fear. He was the Boogeyman, the reason people frightfully slept with their lights on, the reason little children hurried inside when the sun went down. And he _loved_ it.

Pitch rubbed the dry flakes of dirt off his chin with the back of his slender, stone-colored hand, and lifted his amber gaze to look at the ghostly moon. A soft smile appeared on his face. "You didn't honestly think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you, old friend?"

He let out a mocking laugh, as if he'd just heard a silly statement from the mouth of a young, naïve child. He shook his head. "Well, Man in The Moon, I suggest you _think again_."

* * *

Jack fiddled absently with his staff, and swung his feet back and forth where he sat. He'd been out all day, playing, granting children of the world _fun_, and he was _exhausted_. But exhausted in a good way. He'd been looking forward to that Tooth and he were to to take a quiet walk by the icy waters in Burgess, but that didn't exactly look like it was going to happen in a while. Toothiana was even busier than Jack; same went for Bunny, North and Sandy. They couldn't choose whenever they wanted to work, like him; they had to do it all the time. Twenty-four hours a day. Well, not Sandy, but he wasn't much of a talker, anyway.

"Tooth?" Jack said. The fairy, whom was beautifully covered in green, golden, violet, blue and yellow soft feathers, turned quickly, her wings looking like they were about to fly away from her, and her cheeks red from all the energy she was using. "Yes, Jack?"

"Are we taking that walk, or…?" he mumbled, feeling rude for asking. She was in the middle of working, he should stop bothering her, but he was so _bored_, he couldn't help it.

"Oh, well, Jack… it's sort of hectic around here right now, so, maybe another day?" she spun around, giving her fairies orders. Jack sighed, murmuring to himself: "Hm. Now, how many times have I heard that one before?"

"What was that?" Tooth raised a feathery, non-existent eyebrow. Jack blinked, pretending not to know what she was talking about, but then heavily sighed. "What? It's just that – that you've kind of been saying that for a while now."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it's in the middle of the night. Millions of petite teeth under pillows, just _waiting_ to be gathered! Tomorrow, okay?" she didn't wait for him to answer before she stormed off in a rush. Jack narrowed his eyes, and gloomily looked at his staff. "I'm gonna take off. I'll see you around."

"What? Why?" she wondered. "Jack, don't – "

"_Tooth! I cannot reach Jack, is he with you?_" There was a loud, rough voice with a thick, Russian accent speaking, somewhere. "_Tooth Fairy_!"

"What? North? Where are you?" Tooth started to fly around the palace, looking for the 'secret portal' or 'secret window' North might be hiding inside of. "Jack's right here, what is it?"

"_это хорошо, you both must come to North Pole right now! It is emergency!" _His husky voice didn't lie. "Send a portal!" Jack shouted, immediately regretting saying that.

"_Me one step ahead of you!_" North replied, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Great," Jack grunted, right before he was sucked into a tunnel of crazy colors.

* * *

"So, why am I so lucky being thrown through the good ol' magic portal again? Is Boogeyman back in town?" Jack dryly said as he got on his bare feet. Before him stood North, grinning like a toddler on Christmas Morning. "I have missed you, Jack!" he took Jack's face in his giantic hands and smooched him on the cheek. "What have you been up to?"

"G'day, Mate." Jack turned, and received a hard pat on the shoulder from Bunnymund's big furry paw. "How ya goin'?"

Jack cleared his throat, and nodded unsurely. "I'm... _going_ fine." Bunnymund and Tooth awkwardly hugged each other, and Jack and Sandy firmly shook hands. "How are you, Sandy?"

A thumb made of glowing dream sand appeared on top of Sandy's head, and he smiled, shrugging. As if he was saying something like 'I_'m fine, thanks_', if he at all spoke American. Who knew?

"Alright. Over to serious business. Manny say that Pitch has more power than before. He has ally," North said, putting his big hands on his wide hips. "Can control fire. Therefore, Manny has chosen new guardian."

"_What_?" Bunnymund groaned in sudden annoyance."Is this new guardian-thing a weekly tradition now, or what? Rack off!" he scowled. A new guardian? Jack frowned, how often _was_ Manny going to do this?

"Well, who is it?" Tooth wondered, sounding more than hopeful. And Jack could clearly hear that she wished more than anything for the guardian to be a girl. He chuckled. Couldn't blame her, though. It must've gotten slightly lonely in the palace, with only baby Tooth's to talk to, and when almost all the other guardians were fellows. North, on the other hand, was now dead serious, not smiling like he'd done in less than a minute ago. His forehead was wrinkled, and he cleared his throat. "She live in Norway. She is Queen. The Queen of Arendelle."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

Out of the blue, Bunnymund started mockingly giggling like a girl. A deep-voiced girl. "_A-ren-delle_? What the heck kind of place is that? And - wait a second. Is she _human_? Great. Great." He scoffed, and shook his head, like he was about to give up.

"Yes. She is human," North replied. "I think that it will be good to have another female guardian, am I right, Tooth?" He nudged the Tooth Fairy lightly in the side, making the woman go crazy.

"_Yes_! I can't wait to meet her!" Tooth was flying uncontrollably around the room, recklessly knocking down toys from shelves and happily cheering like a little child. "_Finally_!"

"North!" Jack barked, silencing Tooth. He stepped forward. "What exactly is she the guardian of?"

"The Guardian of... of... we will get back to that later. She save her little sister from horrible fate. Will tell you more about it later." North waved him off, and went back to squealing hysterically with Tooth. Jack rolled his eyes, sighed and rubbed his neck with slow movements. "I'm not so sure of this," he said under his breath.

"Tell me about it," Bunnymund mumbled. "What's so special about this girl, anyway? People save other people every day."

"And what kind of ally is it that Pitch has gotten?"

* * *

Pitch was quietly walking through the foggy village of Burgess, hands on back. It was about eleven in the evening. And the inhabitants had gone to bed, or hidden, due to their fear of Boogeyman. Pitch sighed happily as the darkness fed him strength.

He stopped abruptly by a home that was oozing with fear, and kicked the door open, calmly walked in, soared up the wooden stairs and grinned when he heard the silent whimpers of the mother, begging the Boogeyman to spare her family. It did nothing but making his mood spark. He blew out the tiny candle, hanging on the wall. He melted into the shadows.

"Please, don't hurt my children," sobbed the mother, holding tightly on to her two sons, who were sitting in bed with her, wide-eyed and stiff. Aaron and Frederick were their names, both blonde and fair with angelic curls and big, blue eyes. Nine years old.

Pitch chortled. He pushed the shadows gradually closer to them, and beamed joyfully as they winced and let out desperate cries. Frederick hid his face against his mother's neck, and Aaron took a leak. Pitch laughed. "What an adorable, little family you've got here," he whispered, and rubbed his hands softly together. "But I am afraid I'll have to borrow one of your sons for a while."

The mother's sky blue eyes expanded, and she screamed. "No! No, please! Please!"

"He'll be back soon. Perhaps." Pitch smiled as an invisible, shadowy force yanked little Frederick out of the bed. The boy was tossed down to the floor, and screamed when Pitch took him by his shirt. "Shh... Be quiet, boy," he demanded in a silky, but firm voice.

"Please..." the mother was hugging Aaron, sobbing. Tears were running down her red cheeks. "Please, don't hurt him... please..."

Pitch ignored her, grabbed the boy and sank into the shadows again.


End file.
